


A good life

by Elisexyz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisexyz/pseuds/Elisexyz
Summary: “Do you ever stop and think—” Wyatt takes a sip of beer, holding up a finger to signal her to wait, as if she currently had anything better to do than listen to his tipsy ramblings. “—about how beautiful your husband is?”





	A good life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this prompt on Tumblr](https://heytheredeann.tumblr.com/post/187447053889/), and this little scenario immediately popped into my head, so... here you go! Wyjess fluff!

“Do you ever stop and think—” Wyatt takes a sip of beer, holding up a finger to signal her to wait, as if she currently had anything better to do than listen to his tipsy ramblings. “—about how beautiful your husband is?”

Jessica snorts, stretching her arm towards the coffee table to grab an handful of chips, which is made a little impractical by how she’s lying on the couch, back against the armrest and legs thrown over Wyatt’s lap. “Every damn day,” she concedes, to which he grins smugly, shifting a little on his seat. If he were a peacock, he’d certainly be spreading his feathers right now.

Which means that she must put a stop to it, before his ego grows even bigger and fatter than it already is.

“I mean, I’d probably already have knocked all of his teeth off, if he weren’t so pretty,” she says, casually, glancing at the movie currently airing to realize that they have stopped paying much attention to it about—twenty minutes ago, at least. Last she checked, the blonde woman – Blaire? – was with the tall guy. Now, she is kissing her childhood best friend. The tall guy, she muses, must have done something to piss her off enough to send her running into the arms of someone that up until five minutes ago she wouldn’t have touched with a ten-foot pole.

“He’s such an ass,” she adds then, with a playful smile, which is not even that far off from the truth. Good thing that she can be quite an ass herself.

Wyatt looks at her with wide blue eyes that make her stomach shrink about a thousand times a day – he _is_ too pretty –, seemingly having some trouble focusing before he finally asks, concerned: “But I _am_ pretty, right? You find me pretty.”

She chuckles, pushing herself forward to grab the collar of his shirt, giving a gentle pull. He immediately takes the hint, meeting her half-way for a kiss. He stinks of beer, but he’s smiling goofily and blushing like he did the first time she grabbed him and planted a kiss on his lips, so she doesn’t mind.

“I do,” she assures, quietly. “I find you very pretty, husband.”

“Oh, thank you, wife,” he grins, giving her a peck on the lips, and another, and another, until they are both giggling and he spills some beer on his pants, probably staining the couch too.

They don’t care, and it’s nice to know that there is no one else to tell them that they should. It’s _their_ house. They are _married_. He’s her _husband_.

It has been almost an year, and the word still tastes so sweet on her tongue. In that moment, in that room, it feels like their happiness will never fade.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates comments, including: 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
